Harry Potter and the Rise of the Hybrids
by phantombrick
Summary: Harry finds himself with more powers and more family. Dumbledore shows his true colors. The world may not be ready for it, but the time has come for the rise of the hybrids. This will not be a slash. Will vote on pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Hybrids

I do not own Harry Potter or Underworld. I am not making any profit from this story.

Prolog

Location: Draconi Manor, Scotland Date: Nov 17, 1940

Tom Riddle returns to find the wards have been breached. He rushes into the house. No signs of life are visible. He continues to search the manor. He finds his wife Adriana and his mother-in-law Stella dead in the Hallway in front of the nursery.

He fights back his tears as he enters the room to look for his daughter. He finds only his father-in-law instead. "Harold! What happened? Where is Rose?"

Harold Draconi looks at his son-in-law. He is barley able to answer him. A stake has been pounded onto his heart. "Betrayed. Taken. Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Family secret." He bares his fangs. "Give me your wrist. Tom extends his hand and feels a bite. Harold bites his own wrist. "Drink Tom. Take my last gift." As Tom drinks Harold continues to talk. "Avenge us. Find Rose and then take her to my father. He is the second oldest among us." His voice is getting weaker. "His name is Vlad Dracula. In Transylvania." Harold takes his last breath. Tom passes out.

He awakens to find he has a new strength, faster reflexes, greater agility, and retractable fangs. As he stands a ray of sunlight strikes him in the face, but nothing happens. Tom gathers his friends from school and decides since he is fighting Dumbles he needs a new name. Lord Voldemort is born. After the discovery of having all the perks but none of the downfalls of a vampire. He offers these powers to his friends that follow him. They name themselves Deatheaters.

Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick

Location: Hogwarts Castle, Scotland Date: Nov 18, 1940

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore sits smiling in his private chambers. After the death of his sister and the disownment of his brother. He thought he had control over the entire Dumbledore estate. He was wrong. Albus had gone to Grinngotts the previous day and found his sister had a child with his ex-lover. Albert Grindwald of all people. Well if he could get control of his niece he could gain control both the Dumbledore and Grindwald estates. But no she married Harold Draconi the son of Dracula. They had a daughter who married Tom Riddle who inherited the Slytherin estate and part of the Pervelle estate. So he went to the Draconi Manor killed the four adults there and kidnapped his great great niece. He bound her powers and dumped her at a muggle orphanage. Today he will collect his new vault keys.

Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick Phantombrick

Location: Grinngotts Bank, London, England Date: Nov 18, 1940

Albus walks up to an open teller. "Goblin, bring me Snarltooth." The goblin sneers and calls into what appears to be a tube. Moments later Dumbledore sees Snarltooth and starts to give him orders. "Snarltooth, I want the Dumbledore, Grindwald, Riddle, Draconi, Slytherin and the two elder Pervelle estates combined with my personal vault."

Snarltooth stared calling out orders in Gobbleygook. He was interrupted by an angry voice issuing him an order. He turns back to Dumbledore. "It seems we need to see Lord Ragnarock for this. Follow me." They enter a large room with the walls covered with axes, swords, and tapestries. A very large and very upset goblin sat behind the only desk.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? "

"I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwup. You will do well to remember that!"

"We are not at your school or any where your other titles might be used Dumbledore."

"Then I will be addressed as Lord Dumbledore."

"You are not a lord."

"With my bother disowned and my sister and her family dead. I am Lord Dumbledore!"

"It seems your great great niece Rose Draconi is still alive and is the heir."

"No!" Albus yelled. "The child is a squib and cannot inherit."

"The child was registered and her magical signature was recorded. She is no squib."

"Fine then I am claiming regent and magical guardianship over her."

"You cannot while a parent is still alive."

"They are dead."

"I have proof otherwise. Isn't that correct Lord Slytherin?"

"Exactly Lord Ragnarock. Now Albus where is my daughter?"

"Tom! You're dead!"

"No. I wasn't home when you attacked. Where is my daughter?"

Albus smiles, "In a muggle orphanage with her powers completely blocked. Have fun searching. Fawks!" Dumbledore's phoenix appears and flames him away.

The war had now begun.

**AN: Tell me what you think. Merry Christmas.**


	2. A Witch in our Clan

**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Hybrids **CH. 1

A witch in our clan.

London England June 25, 1972

A well dressed man with long brown hair and a well groomed goat-tee sits at at cafe waiting an old friend. He thinks back to the letter his daughter had recieved on her birthday. He takes i out and rereads it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

As he outs te letter down a large dark skinned man walks in and sits at his table. "Lucuen, how have you been?" He places two wrapped gifts on the table. "How are thw little ones? Sorry I missed thier birthday."

Lucie smiles. "You really missed it." He taps the letter. "It apears we now have a witch in our pack. Both girls have had thier first transformation. I will be takeing Lily to Grinngotts this weekend. I found the wizarding world has its own werewolves. Except they are held to the cycles of the moon and lose control afer transforming. I think if one of us rebites one it will grant them the control we have. Have ti looked into."

TIME SHIFT

Grodric's Hollow England July 31,1980 8:00 am

A phone rings. "Potter residence Lily speaking can I help you?"

"Lily there has been tw accidents, well I think they might have been attacks. I smelt the scent tht is left after you apariate."

"Oh Pet! Is everyone alright?"

"Dudley and i were not in the car. Vernon is dead. Lils... Mom is dead." Silence was heavy on the line. "Dad was able to regenerate before anyne saw him. He is with the pack. Becareful. Dad said to have the goblins run a lineage check on you. Oh and be very carefull. Dad thinks he saw Dumbledore at the accident site."

"Mom is dead?" Lily feels a sharp pain shoot through her abdomin. "Aaaiiii... Pet help me...baby...hurts!" Phone drops to the ground.

"Lils, I'm coming!" Petunia grabs her son and ger portkey. As she lands she grabs some floo powder and throws it into the fire. "DMLE Captain Pottrer's Office!"

James's head apears. "Petunia what is wrong?"

"James it is Lily."

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"I think she is in labor. What should I do?"

"Ok calm down. Is Duds with you or Vernon?"

"Duddums is but.. Vernon is dead!"

"What?! Baby first details later. In the coat closet is a Tan leather bag. This bag is a portkey. Take it to Lily, grab Duds, with both you and Lily touching the bag say 'It is time' This is a bay safe eergency Portkey. I will met you there."

Petunia runs and grabs the bag. Sprints back to Lily. Holds Lily's hand to the bag while holding Dudley and shouts. "It is time!" Once landed Lily is taken to the delivery room and Petunia is sent out to the waiting room where she finds James and his three fellow Mauaders. She runs over to her brother-in-law crying as Peter removes Dudley from her arms.

She cries as she retells the day's events. James is devesstated. Sirius places an arm around each of them. Peter is holding Dudley when his arm starts to burn. "Damn not now. Guys I got to go. He is calling."nHe starts to hand Dudly to Moony.

"Peter becareful. Everything is not what it seems. Share what information you need. But stay safe. Albus says that Voldemort likes to torture his followers."

"Prongs it is not like that. He has not ordered an attack once in the last year. In fact he seems quite upset when he hears of them."

"Okay. I believe you. Things are not adding up right. Be at my house at 8 am. We are taking the baby to Grinngotts to be registered as my hier and get a lineage check for the child."

"Got it. See you then." He apairates out.

Castle Slytherin Ireland July 31, 1980 11:00 am

Peter enters to find an emotional Dark Lord. A tall blonde Death Eater spoke up. "My lord are you alright?"

Tom looks up. "Lucius my old friend. Yes and no. I was just informed my daughter is dead." The Death Eaters are stunned. "But according to my letter from Grinngotts the new hier to Slytherin was born today!" Everyone cheers exept Peter. "We must find my granddaughter and my great grandson. This child will become a great power. In his blood is Pervelle, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Grindewld, Draconi, Dracula, and Riddle." Tom realizes Peter is a little excited. "Peter what is wrong?"

"My Lord, I might know where and who the are. I will have proof tomarrow either way."

"Who?" Tom asks nervously.

"James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans." Peter frowned. "Lily's mother was killed today. Her father says he saw Dumbledore."

"What was her mother's name?"

"Rose Evans." Tom smiles at this information.

"Get me proof. If Lily is my granddaughter I need to know so her son knows all of his heiratage." He looks around. "Dismissed. Peter stay. Tell me what you know."

"Lily has a twin sister. Petunia, she has no magic, but she has a son named Dudley. Lily is older by two minutes. Rose was adobted. She married Lucien who took her last name."

"OK there is a good chance it si them. Contact me tomarrow with the information."


	3. Lineage and Powers

**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Hybrids **CH. 2

Lineage and Powers

Grinngotts Bank Daigan Alley London England Aug 1,1980 9am

The Potters and family (meaning Petunia, Dudley, And the Mauaders) aproach a goblin. "Senior Teller, May I speak with Griphook please?"

"Of course Lord Potter."

A large goblin aproached and bowed. "Lord Potter how may I serve today?"

"Griphook my friend. I have brought my son to be registered as my hier and have a lineage check done for him. Oh may be a power test first."

"That will ive us his Magical Signature. Let us procede." James held his son's hand over a gold bowl and pricked it with a dagger. After ten drops of blood the hand healed. A parchment apeared with green writing.

Harrison James Potter

Human 10/10

Lycan 10/10

Vampire 10/10

Power scale reading 6/10 with natural block until age 10 (10/10 after age 10)

Powers Used Unused Blocked

Paersel Tounge X

Beast Speaker X

Dracon Tounge X

Multi Animagus X

Metamorphamgus X

Photographic memory X

& Instant recall

James looks at Harry and smiles. "Lord Potter more powers and talents will be apparent as he grows older and stronger. I suggest retesting before agw 11 but after age 10. Now for the lineage test." They repeat the steps.

The list of names start to spead out below the key. Sirius starts to read off the names as Peter writes down the family names that apear. They start with Lily's side first.

D : notes a dead relative. G : notes Great L : notes a living relative

**Name Status Relationship**

Lucien Corvinus L Grandfather

William Corvinus D G G G G Grandfather

Alxander Corvinus L G G G G G Grandfather

Tom M. Riddle L G Grandfather

Tom A. Riddle D G G Grandfather

Merope Gaunt D G G Grandmother

Marvolo Gaunt D G G G Grandfather

Salazar Slytherin D G G G G G G G Grandfather

Percival Pervelle D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandfather

Merlin Embrose D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandfather

Father of line

Ariania Draconi D G Grandmother

Harold Draconi D G G Grandfather

Vlad Dracula L G G G Grandfather

Stella Grindewald D G G G Grandmother

Ariana Dumbledore D G G G G Grandmother

Gellert Grindewald D G G G G Grandfather

Helga Hufflepuff D G G G G G G Grandmother

Mordred LeFaye D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandfather

Morgania LeFaye D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandmother

Arthur Pendragon D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandfather

Then they read over James's side of the family only noteing the famous names that were unknown even to James himself.

Grodric Gryffindor D G G G G G G G Grandfather

Rowena Ravenclaw D G G G G G G G Grandmother

Ignatous Pevelle D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandfather

Merlin Embrose D G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G Grandfather

Father of line

Sirius looked at the list a stunned face. Peter's eyes were almost popped out. Moony just stared at the word Lycan from the first list that he was carrying. Lily and Petunia were crying from the knowledge of haveing more family out there. James now holding both kids speaks up. "I see four people on that list that are still alive. We need to contact them."

Peter turned to James. "I know how to reach Tom M. Riddle."

"How Pete?"

"That is the real name of Lord Voldemort."

"What?! You mean..."

Yes, he has been looking for his daughter for forty years. It's what started the war."

Castle Slytherin Aug 1, 1980 1pm

Peter arrives and runs to the meeting room. He finds Tom, Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. "Peter, how did it go?"

Peter stand up straight. "My Lord Slythern-Pervelle, I am here on behave of Lord James Charles Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Pervelle. He wishes to meet with you inorder to introduce you to your Granddaughter and Great Grandson. James feels since you are family their loyalty is to you. I believe if James joins you so will Lupin and Black. I think the Longbottoms will also follow due to the alliance with the Potter Family."

Tom now has a large smile on his face as does the Malfoys and Bellatrix. With the Potter, Lupins, Longbottom, and the Black votes they will hold the majority in the Wizengamot. Tom was even more pleased just to find his family. "Peter arrange a meeting here for tomarrow night. For Dinner. dismissed."

Peter leaves the castle and heads to the Potter's house. "James, he wants you all to come for dinner tomarrow night."

OK, Lily is calling her father later. She wants him here for this.

Scene Change 

Potter Manor Grodric's Hollow Aug 1, 1980 7pm

"Dad, we found out some information today."

"Hold up. How are you doing? Is the baby fine? What did we get a boy or a girl? What is the name of my Grandchild?" Lily giggls at her father's rapis questions. "Lily answer my questions. GRRR..."

"Oh yes big bad Alpha wolf. Well I am hurting for the lose of Mum and Vernon. The baby is sleeping... for now. We have a 21" long 7lbs 5oz boy. Black hair green eyes that shift wierdly depending on his mood. His name is Harrison James Potter."

"Good solid name. So what did you find out?"

"Well for instance did you know your last name is actually Corvinus?"

"What!? Really?"

"Yes, the lineage test said William Corvinus is your Great great Grandfather."

"That means I am a direct decendant."

"Oh yeah some guy named Alexander Corvinus is still alive?"

"We need to find him."

"We also found out Mum was adopted. According to the goblins Mum was abducted and had her power bound. Her father is alive and has been searching for her for forty years. He is none other than Lord Voldemort."

"Wait, Tom is my father-in-law?" He laughs. "He wants the Lycans to form a truce with the vampires and join him in his fight for equality."

"Well we must have the truce Dad."

"Why?"

"Harry is the hier of Dracula."

"He is what!?"

"Harry is Count Dracula's Great Great Great Grandson. according to the power test. Harry has full powers for Humans,Vampires, and Lycans. Dad, Harry's Political and magical powers along with his ties to the magical ceatures will make whatever side he chooses unstoppable."

"That means you, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry have both blood lines in you."

"But how come it never showed? I mean Pet doesn't have any magical powers. Dudley has not show any yet either."

"My little flower, the blocks that were placed on your mother may have blocked your vampire powers and even some of you magicl power. Even Pet's and Dud's powers completely. Take them to Grinngots tomarrow and all three of youget a power test."

"Alright dad. Now rememberwe all have dinner at Slytherin Castle tomarrow be here at 4pm. We will all go together."

"Alright Lily. I will see you then. Love you."

"Night Dad Love you too."

Scene Change 

Grinngotts Bank Aug 2, 1980 9 am

Lily and Petunia carry the kids into Griphooks office. "Griphook, how are you today?"

Gripphook faces Lily and gives her an evil looking grin. "I have been promoted my Lady Gryffindor-Raveclaw. Lord Slytherin and Count Dracula both have transfered their accounts and people under me. Your father claimed his new vault from his Great Great Grandfather William who died in a prison ten years ago. All of his vaults are now managed b me. Four new vaults were open from the main Corvinus account. One for each of you. Lily Vault #3015-5 million Galleons. Petunia Vault #3016-5 million Galleons. Dudley Vault #3017-2.5 million Galleons. Harry Vault #3018-2.5 million Galleons. These are all trust funds set up by Alexander Corvinus with the message that he will be in contact soon. His accounts are in the process of being placed under me. I am now second in command of Grinngotts."

"Congratulations, should I go to someone else for help?"

"No! You and your son are the reasons for the promotion. What do you need?"

"Power tests for Petunia, Dudley, and myself."

Griphook retrieves three bowls and daggers the begins the tests.

Dudley Vernon Dursley

Human 10/10 Blocked

Vampire 10/10 Blocked

Lycan 10/10

Power Scale Reading current 0/10 (due to forced block) Without Block 5/10 until age 10 due to natural block then 8/10

Powers Used Unused Blocked

Parsel Tounge X

Dracon Tounge X

MultiAnimagus X

Petunia Daisy Dursley nee Evans

Human 10/10 Blocked

Vampire 10/10 Blocked

Lycan 10/10

Power Scale Reading current 0/10 (due to forced block) Without Block 7/10

Powers Used Unused Blocked

Parsel Tounge X

Dracon Tounge X

MultiAnimagus X

Lily Lavender Potter-nee Evans

Human 10/10

Vampire 10/10 Blocked

Lycan 10/10

Power Scale Reading current 6/10 (due to forced block) Without Block 9/10

Powers Used Unused Blocked

Parsel Tounge X

Dracon Tounge X

MultiAnimagus X

"Oh my, we need to show these to Dad and get the blocks removed. Come on Pet. Let's get back to the Manor."


	4. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

"normal"

'thought'

$parsel$

Location: Slytherin Castle 1900 hours. Aug 1st, 1980.

A large emerald green and black stripped snake enters a large room. $Master they are here.$

The black haired blue eyed man smiles at the snake. $Thank you my dear.$ "Wormtail bring them in."

The doors open and in comes the Marauders, Lucien, followed by Lily and Petunia carrying the babies.. "My lord may I present Lord Black and Lord Lupin." They both step forward. Tom gives them a nod of his head.

Lucien steps forward. "Tom it is good to see you."

"Lucien, the years have been good to you. Have you decided to join me at last?"

"That question is redundant at this point in time."

"OH, and why is that?"

Lucien laughs. "Let me introduce my daughter Petunia Dursley nee Corvinus-Evans and Lily Potter nee Corvinus-Evans the Lady Potter and her husband Lord James Potter. The babies are Dudley David Dursley and Harrison James Potter. Harry is the first born of my eldest daughter and heir to several houses. Including yours. So Tom meet your granddaughter and great grandsons."

Lord Slytherin runs his eyes over the group of people. He rises and approaches the ladies. He kisses Petunia on the forehead and repeats with Dudley. "You look like your grandmother my dear. I, lord Slytherin acknowledge your marriage to Vernon Dursley and welcome you and your son back into the Slytherin family." He turns to Lily. "You are the image of my mother in law." He kisses her forehead , he then holds out his hands. Lily hands Harry to him. Tom bows his head to kiss Harry on his forehead. He senses to power in the child. $Yesss, I declare you the Heir to the Slytherin Line.$" Harry opens his eyes at the sound, His eyes shift to the slit gold of a basilisk.

Lucien laughs at the surprised look on Tom's face. "yes he does have his surprises doesn't he Tom? We have much to talk about but first. Lily do have the lists?" She nods as she pulls them out of her handbag. "Good give them to Tom."

Tom reads through the test results. He covers his anger so he does not frighten the boys. "Wormtail fetch Severus. Tiffy (a house elf appears) inform the inner circle and the leaders of local werewolf pack and vampire coven to be here at 2200 hours" He conjures a piece of parchment and a ink & quill set. He then begins to write.

Severus enters the room. "My lord" He bows. "Pettigrew said you wanted me."

"Yes I want you to brew this potion." He takes the parchment and reads the directions for the Restower Draught.

**1 hogshead of water**

**2 gills of basilisk venom**

**1 gill Dragons blood**

**1 troy oz silver**

**10 penny-weight shaved mithiril**

**2 scrupples phoenix ashes **

**2 drams ash winder scales**

**2 drops unicorn blood freely given**

**S1. Bring water to boil.**

**S2. Add Basilisk venom one gill at a time stirring CCW. Let boil two minutes.**

**S3. Reduce heat to a simmer. Add dragons blood. Stir 5 slow CW the 3 ccw . Repeat 4 times. Let simmer 20 minutes.**

**S4. Add silver and mithiril. Let simmer 1 hour.**

**S5. Add phoenix ashes stir in 2 cw, 4 ccw. Bring to boil.**

**S6. Add ash winder scales and unicorn blood. Stirring fast 3 cw, slow 4cw, fast 3ccw, slow 4 ccw. Repeat 10 times. Let boil 20 minutes. Remove from heat. Let stand 1 hour. Potion should be emerald green with silver, blood red, and gold colored swirls.**

"My lord, I don't have most of the ingredients. It will take several weeks to get them all."

"You will use my personal lab for this. I have everything you need. Begin now.:"

"Yes my lord." He bows and leaves.

Everyone was seated for dinner. After the meal was finished the real conversation started. "First off may I call you by your given names?" At a nod from all. "OK, James what do you know of my opinion of blood purity?"

"Only that you hate all muggle-borns and feel they should not be included in our world. That the half-bloods are regarded as servants for pure-bloods."

"See. That is all Dumbledore's doing. I really need a PR consultant. I do not believe muggle-borns exist." Everyone looks shocked, "Let me explain. I feel what everyone considers a muggle-born is just a family thought to have died out showing magic again. OK, people thought Lily was a Muggle-born. If she had a lineage test done when she was first brought to Diagan Alley she would have know she was heir to a lot of families."

"OK, I can understand that. But why would Albus fight you on this?"

"James how many seats are on the Wizengamot?"

"90 not including the

Privy council seats that are not in use with out a magical king in the Pendragon seat. Plus he Chief Warlock seat."

"Ok now how many are filled?"

"60 are filled why?"

"Those remaining 30 are for families that are thought to have died out. The laws on books right now state unless a seat is claimed the Chief Warlock can vote the seat by proxy. Another reads if a seat besides the king's seat is unclaimed for 6 generations the Chief Warlock can assign the seat and the family holdings to another family."

"The families Harry can claim are mostly like that. Does that mean Albus is using our rightful votes?"

"Yes, if we claim what votes are ours and vote as a unit we can block some of his demeaning laws. As it stands in 2 months unless we do something all werewolves and vampires will have to register and be tagged, they will not be allowed to claim family seats, property, money or vaults. If Albus has continued use of the proxy votes as well as Lupin, Black, Longbottom, and yourself following his lead at the vote we can not block him. So James no matter what your choice is here. You are family and my people will not fight you."

The Marauders take a few minutes to talk things over. "Lord Slytherin, I Lord Potter Leader of the Marauders, Head of Houses Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and heir of Ignatus Pervelle offer the allegiance of myself and the Marauders to you."

Tom smiles and turns to the Marauders "Is this standing for you all?"

The four friends answer with a loud "Yes!"

Tiffy pops in. "Master they is being here." At this time the vampires enter from the left. Being led by a beautiful raven haired vampire. The werewolves enter being led by none other then the infamous Fenir Greyback.


	5. Notice

It has recently come to my attention that whoever it is that administrates this fine site are planning to remove stories with lemons as well as stories with excessive violence. In my opinion that's one of the dumbest ideas they could come up with. I've read quite a few stories that while they may contain a lemon or two, their content isn't simply about the steamy bits. The stories I read are about the fight with the Snake. But the stories are more than just lemons and fighting the are plot driven. I do not want lose these stories. I hope many of my fellow authors and readers will be in similar positions address this travesty.

This is a site where people gather to write and read stories. This is a way that we can all express ourselves. Sure it's fan fiction, but we love it and we can not stand for people putting a leash on creative ingenuity. The moment that starts happening, well what's next gonna tell us how to think, how to live?. Help save this site before that poison kills it.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

Fiori75

Ravenic Tauro

Arsao Tome

Phantombrick


	6. Chapter 5 - Alphas

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, life happened. Beta'd by ForsakenedMind.

Alphas

They all bow to Tom, "My Lord, I have a message from Him. He will arrive around midnight." The vampire leader informs.

"Thank you, Lia. The meeting will take place when he arrives."

She bows again, "M'lord, are we permitted to mingle?" He nods and with that, she walks away. "Hmm... I see the Potters; Lucien, Lupin, Petunia and one unknown female and one unknown male. But he does look tasty."

Fenir sniffs the air, "I smell other werewolves." A pause, "M'lord why are there other werewolves here?" showing is agitation.

"Greyback, whom I have in my home is none of your concern. Now mingle, the meeting will begin around midnight." Fenir bows and beads toward Lupin.

"Remus, my son, how are you?"

"I am not your son! Now go away."

Fenir shakes his head, "I am your sire, even if you do not like me. You will show the proper respect for your Alpha."

But as Remus is about to respond, Dudley starts to fuss and reaches for Remus. Fenir sniffs again, then glares at Remus. "You dare have a child without my permission? How about for punishment I take your wench and destroy that pup of yours?" He turns toward Petunia who is holding Dudley, only to find himself facing a very pissed off Lucian.

"You crossed the line now, Greyback, I challenge you. Alpha to Alpha for leadership of both packs."

"HA! HA! HA! Your funeral. To the death." He pulls out a potion vial and swallows it swiftly. Fenir starts to change into his werewolf form and leaps into attack.

Lucian dodges, pulls out a pustol and places five rounds of silver into Greyback's chest. Then pauses a moment to look around at everybody's shocked faces.

"What? Did you expect me to fight fair?" He looks around a moment, "I did not live one thousand years by not evolving." He stares at Greyback's Beta while signaling Lily, Petunia and Remus. Petunia hands Dudley to Peter, "If you want you can challenge me, the fight will be no guns, no swords or the use of potions. Do you accept?"

The Beta steps forward, confused, "How will we transform without the use of a potion?"

Lucian snaps his fingers, "Like this." and with that the three transform. The werewolves look in awe at the Lycans. "We are not werewolves that are controlled by the moon. We also have full control of ourselves, completely. Do we have a challenge or not?"

A brief pause as the Beta looks at the Pack then turns back to Lucian. "No, My lord. There is no challenge."

"Good, now before the next full moon you all will join with my pack to be re-bitten. This will allow you to become Lycans." He turns back to Lord Slytherin, "So who else is coming?"

Tom lets forth a laugh as a cloud of fog rolls in the window. As it clears a man appears at the center of it. "That would be me." Dracula had arrived.

Tom walks over and kneels before Dracula, "My lord."

"Tom, I told you before that you are family. You do not bow to me or anyone but the king." Tom stands and gets a quick embrace from Dracula. "Now, why was I asked to come?"

"Grandfather, we found her and her family."

"Really?!"

"Yes, unfortunately, she was killed by what looks like an accident... but he was spotted at the scene." At his signal the others approach. "Allow me to introduce my son in law, Lucian Cornivus Evans. This is Petunia and Dudley. The gentleman walking with her is Remus Lupin. With them are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. The last group is Lord James Potter and his wife, Lilly and their son, Harry."

Dracula looks at Lucian a moment, "Cornivus?"

"Yes, the goblin lineage test showed me as William Cornivus' grandson," replies Lucian.

Dracula begins to laugh, "Finally, a blood heir again with the babe as mine and you as William's. Marcus doesn't have one and our youngest brother stayed mortal. We shall try for a meeting when Marcus is awakened in roughly ten years. Until then, we raise and train the children, while having the ministry infiltrated with our people. But, by all means, take control of whatever seats we can."

And so begins ten years of uneasy peace.


End file.
